Kronos
Kronos (Ancient Greek: Κρόνuς, Krónuos), also written as Kronus or Cronus, was the king of the titans, and father and grandfather to many of the gods, most notably Zeus . He is the titan of the golden age and the universe. He won his battles with his trusty sickle and his courage alone. Not to be confused with Chronos, the personification of time. He is the Titan of Time, Harvest, Fate, Justice and Evil. Myths Childhood Gaea, Ouranos's wife and mother, was the mother of all Titans.' Uranus', fearing one of his offspring would rise up and destroy him, took drastic steps. He locked his children within Gaea, causing her great displeasure and pain. Alongside his Titan brothers, his Elder Kyklopes and Hekatonkheires cousins, he waited, imprisoned, within his mother. Slaying his Father Kronos was the youngest of the titan children of Ouranus and Gaea, yet the strongest. Gaea had created a sickle from the strongest of flint to slay Uranus. The other five titans cowered, yet Kronos took the sickle. He hid till Uranus came down to earth and surprised him. Uranus could not withstand the power of the sickle and his sons combined. Kronos slew him anyway. He took half of Uranus and threw him into Tartarus, the other in a pond, guarded by Pontus. Afterwards, Aphrodite was born of the foaming the pond. Eventually, Gaea took a new husband, Pontus, - and later Tartarus (Protogenoi) - and Kronos had become the new king and ruler of the universe. The Golden Age Cronus had taken his youngest sister, Rhea as his wife and ruling queen. During that time, Cronus began naming his era of rule, "The Golden Age", since all obeyed him. What actually occurred was ignorance of the humans, and fear of the titan king. Because of men's nature to question, Kronos banned all knowledge, so he may remain the only ruler. Originally did release his Kyklops brothers the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires free like Gaia wished for him to do. Kronos had them make weapons for the Titans and build his palace at Mount Othrys, they soon began to bother him and he sent them back to Tartarus and sent a dragon lady Kampe to act as their jailor. With his wife, they would have six children, the Gods and Goddesses. Among them, are the Three Great Ones: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. She knew that three of his children would one day overthrow him, just as his father did. Unfortunately, Kronos did as well. So, with every child Rhea and he would have, he would eat him or her. Eventually, he had eaten five children. Rhea mourned, for their loss. Gaea had sent Nymphs to make noise so loud, Kronos would never hear him. She had also sent a goat and a few other nymphs to tend to him and they raised him deep within a cave. Once he grew to a formidable age, he was nearly ready to combat Kronos. Zeus married the goddess of prudence, Metis, for he needed her good advice. Rhea had been given a mixture of mustard, wine, and herb to give to Kronos. Kronos thought it would make him more powerful, but to his never ending suffering, instead he vomited his children. Titanomachy and Kronos's punishment Enraged by their father's cannibalism, the six gods and goddesses declared war on Kronos. The three most powerful gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades freed the Elder Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires from Tartarus. In gratitude, the beings allied with the gods and forged the brothers with powerful weapons. For ten long years, Zeus and his brothers waged a brutal war against the Titans, slowly conquering their realms, and forcing them into Mount Othrys. On the final battle, the Hekatonkheires razed Kronos's palace, and Zeus sheared Othrys's peak with his lightning bolts. The Titans were defeated and chained. Zeus took Kronos's Scythe and eviscerated his father into pieces. He cast them into the abyss, Tartarus, along with the other Titans who supported Kronos. Atlas was condemned to hold the burden of the sky for the rest of his life. Appearance Kronos is sometimes depicted as a tall, powerful man with a black or grey hair and beard, blessed with well proportioned features and dressed in simple robes. Alternatively, he is depicted as a skinny old man with wispy grey hair and beard and a wicked expression. Parents Gaea (Mother) Ouranos (Father) Spouse & Lovers Rhea (Elder sister and Wife) Philyra (Lover) Children * Hestia (with Rhea) * Demeter (with Rhea) * Hera (with Rhea) * Hades (with Rhea) * Poseidon (with Rhea) * Zeus (with Rhea) * Chiron (with Philyra) Siblings Rhea (Sister) Hyperion (Brother) Theia (Sister) Koios (Brother) Phoibe (Sister) Okeanos(Brother) Tethys (Sister) Iapetos (Brother) Krios (Brother) Mnemosyne (Sister) Briareos (Brother) Kottos (Brother) Gyes (Brother) Brontês (Brother) Steropês (Brother) Argês (Brother) Gallery de:Kronos 471px-Saturnus fig274.png|Cronus holding a sickle Rhea cronos.jpg|Cronus being handed a rock in Zeus's clothing Kronos.jpeg|Cronus, about to devour a child. Kronos & Rhea.png|Cronus being handed his child cronus-greek-god-story-5411.jpg|Bronze Statue of Kronos koios-or-coeus.jpg|Kronos flying in a chariot led by flying Drakons cronos8910.jpg|Bust of Kronos Chronos_oeuvre_grand1.jpg|Depiction of Kronos (identifiable because of the hourglass in his hand representing time). cronosmur001.jpg Navigation Category:Titans Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Agriculture Gods Category:Underworld Gods Category:War Gods Category:Titan Olympians Category:Children of Gaea Category:Children of Ouranos Category:Father Category:Husbands Category:Grandfather Category:First Generation Titan Category:Titan Category:First Generation Titans Category:Sons of Gaia Category:Male Category:Married